vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Aegisdramon
Summary Aegisdramon is a Cyborg Digimon born from the fusion of a Plesiomon with Seadramon-species data. It is said that its shining armor, made of a golden Chrome Digizoid alloy, will purify all evil. It is a member of the Crack Team, and is mainly in charge of analyzing information on the enemy and reconnaissance. It is also known as the brains of the Crack Team due to the fact that the analyzed information is quickly sent to the Crack Team deployed to its surroundings, giving them the advantage in combat situations. In addition, it conceals sufficient firepower to enable battalion-class annihilation warfare, even when acting alone. Powers and Stats Tier: At least 3-C Name: Aegisdramon Origin: Digimon Gender: Genderless Age: Unknown Classification: Mega level Vaccine Attribute Cyborg Digimon Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Non-Corporeal (All Digimon are actually "souls" that exist on a higher plane of reality following an emanationism cosmology. Interactions with the Digimon that occur in the franchise are so because of specific events that either create manifestation bodies for the Digimon or turn humans into digital entities), Regeneration (Low-Mid. The Wireframe of a Digimon, corresponding to its armor/skin, is covered with a texture that is the first form of defense of a Digimon. Digimon are able to quickly regenerate their Wireframes after they are damaged, at least under normal conditions. Digimon are also able to completely regenerate their wireframes even after they are destroyed, forming the Digitamas, although this is combat applicable), Non-Physical Interaction (Digimon are able to touch each other, as well as their Digicores, which are the very essence of the Digimon. They are also able to touch the souls and minds of humans and animals like Koichi, Mirei, Takumi and Pete), Hacking and Information Manipulation (Digimon are the best hacking tools around the world, replacing almost entirely by any conventional hacking program prior to their discoveries and yet the best way to combat the Digimon is DIgimon itself), Reality Warping (In fact, in Digimon hacking is the correspondent of Reality Warping in the digital worlds, and they are able to manipulate reality itself when necessary), Absorption (Digimon are able to absorb data from the surrounding environment and from other beings, allowing them to assimilate this data to itself), Power Mimicry (By absorbing opponents' data, the Digimon assimilates their powers for themselves. Digimon are able to learn the attacks of opponents just by observing them, although this is limited by the intelligence of the Digimon), Reactive Evolution (Digimon are able to rewrite their own data structures being able to adapt to different situations), Water Manipulation, Sleep Manipulation, Absolute Zero, Ice Manipulation, Soul Manipulation, Mind Manipulation (Digimon attacks are able to interact with each others' Digicores, which constitute a Digimon's mind and soul. Hence, all Digimon are able to manipulate, attack, and destroy the minds and souls of others. Digimon are in essence a 5-Dimensional existence and even though they aren't physically this powerful, their mind and souls are still of a higher plane), Self Information Manipulation and Reactive Evolution via Overwrite, Information Analysis, Missile and Firearm Mastery, Empathic Manipulation, Sound Manipulation, Durability Negation, Resistance to Mind Manipulation, Soul Manipulation (Digimon have their minds and souls, protected by the Wireframe, requiring one to cross the wireframe before reaching the minds/souls of a Digimon), Hacking and Power Nullification (Digimon are resistant to the bugging of the Eaters, which usually corrupt data leaving them useless). Attack Potency: At least Galaxy level (Far superior to Plesiomon and thus is stronger than the average Mega Digimon. Mega Digimon should be a good deal stronger than Vademon) Speed: Relativistic+, with FTL combat speed (Comparable to Mega level Digimon like WarGreymon) Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: At least Galactic Class (Equal to other Mega level Digimon such as WarGreymon) Durability: At least Galaxy level Stamina: Extremely High Range: Unknown Standard Equipment: Its artillery. Intelligence: Aegisdramon was created to be a highly skilled fighter who focuses on full on assaults and overwhelming the opponent while analyzing them. This is a Digimon who is made to fight in war like situations and has likely fought with countless skilled Digimon. Weaknesses: As a Dramon-species Digimon, Aegisdramon is weak to Dragon Slaying properties, Data Digimon, Plant attacks Notable Attacks/Techniques: Overwrite: All Digimon can rewrite their data so that they are able to react to various situations that were once problematic for it. This usually causes a gigantic increase in power and sometimes new skills and resistances are gained. However, the more emotional the Digimon is, the more violent the overwrite becomes. *'Power Water:' Fires water from the huge pumps on its arms. *'Blaze Power:' Fires homing missiles from its deck. *'Shine Breaker:' Simultaneously fires concentrated bombardments of shining energy and scorching energy at the target from all the cannons on its body, completely annihilating the target with a gigantic golden explosion. *'Tera Hydro Breath:' Blasts a stream of high-pressure water from its mouth. *'Sorrow Blue:' Lets out a clear, high-pitched cry that wrapps the listener in sorrow and making them lose their fighting spirit. This technique can also put the foe to sleep. *'Shaking Pulse:' Fires a supersonic soundwave from its mouth at maximum power to attack. These supersonic soundwaves can be used for communication. *'Ice Arrow:' Spews absolute zero breath from its mouth. *'Maelstrom:' Creates an electrified tornado. In Digimon Digital Card Battle, it generates a tsunami. *'Chilblains:' Uses its body to hit the water, creating a wall of ice. *'Idle Bubble:' A water technique that puts the foe to sleep. *'Symphony Crusher:' Destroys the enemy from the inside out with super-high frequency vibrations. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Digimon Category:Namco-Bandai Category:Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Monsters Category:Cyborgs Category:Sea Monsters Category:Dragons Category:Water Users Category:Sleep Users Category:Ice Users Category:Soul Users Category:Mind Users Category:Information Users Category:Reactive Evolution Users Category:Information Analysis Users Category:Empathic Manipulation Users Category:Sound Users Category:Artificial Characters Category:Tier 3 Category:Hackers Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Non-Corporeal Characters Category:Regeneration Users Category:Reality Warpers Category:Absorption Users Category:Power Mimicry Users Category:Gun Users